An adventure time Story
by Charlol308
Summary: Mashall comes to stay with Fionna, and they jam and played some video games. then things, get a bit weird. hope you like the story, read and review char out!


An Adventure time story.

Once in the land of AAA there was a girl named Fionna. Fionna was a 15 year old girl, with blond hair, but the tips of her bangs were purple, because her favourite colours were blue and red. Now Fionna has changed her outfit over the years. Fionna now has, blue leggings, a red tank top, and black and white, bunny head band (one ear is white the other black) she also wears red converse with blue laces, she also only has ankle socks now not thigh highs, and she's living by herself, now that Cake has kids and is married to Lord Monochromicorn. Prince Gumball has been recently married to the Cloud Princess, and Marshal Lee is still single. (Bear in mind that Gumball is 18, Cake is 25 and Marshal is 1000 and 16, or just 16).

So today, Fionna was lying on her couch, trying to beat her high score on Guitar hero, (BEMO got an upgrade and can have other items plugged into her, like guitars, basses ect.) when suddenly she felt a quick breeze, around her. "Hey what ya doing, marsh?" Fionna said casually. "Oh, hey Fi, I just came to see my favourite little human" Marshal replied, "I'm the only human marsh" Fionna said turning around, to look at Marshal. Marshal was wearing, his red plaid shirt with the sleeves rolled up, and his black skinny jeans with a small hole on the knee, and his red converses. "Like what you see?" marshal said making Fi blush, "n-no way, marsh th-thats stupid!" Fionna replied blushing. "It's ok bunny, just teasing, so can I crash here for the night? Please!" Marshal said floating to the couch and sitting next to Fi. "Sure! What do you wanna do?" Fi asked jumping up and down on the couch, almost jumping into marsh's lap. 'I wanna do you' marshal thought to himself. "Hey Marsh, hello" Fi said waving her arms in front of Marshal's face, "what? Oh sorry, Fi. I was just thinking it's all." Marshal replied, "It's ok Marsh, so what do you wanna do? Just have a jam session, or play video games?" Fionna said getting up and heading to the kitchen. "um I guess, we could jam, my bass is in your room though" Marshal replied, "ok let's go get it, we get jam in there, let me just some snacks first, ok?" Fionna replied, grabbing some bowls and bags of food.

Once they got up to the bed room, Marshal grabbed his bass and sat on Fi's bed randomly playing, while Fionna had some food and went to get her guitar, from the lounge room. "Ok, I'm back, let's get this started! Wait you ok Marsh?" Fionna asked coming and sitting next to Marshal, on the bed, "I don't know Fi, but I do know this" marshal said as he leaned in and...

Kissed Fi, 'oh my glob! Her lips are so soft, and they taste like strawberries, yeah!' marshal thought to himself. 'Oh my glob, Marshal is kissing me, eek!' Fionna thought as she started to kiss back. Once the kiss broke, both teens were panting slightly. Marshal moved his bass off his lap and pulled Fionna onto his lap instead. Instantly Fionna put her arms around marshal's neck and marshals arms went around her waist, and they were kissing again. When they stopped, marshal put his head to Fi's ear and whispered "do you wanna be my girlfriend Fi?" sending shivers down Fionna spine. "y-yes, do you wanna be my boyfriend marsh?" Fionna replied. "Of course bunny" marshal said pulling Fionna close and hugging her. After they played video games watched some movies, and talked for a bit, then they fell asleep in each other's arms.

'I finally have my bunny' marshal thought before he fell asleep, and Fionna thought 'yes I have the sexy, musical, vampire king as a boyfriend, what could be better?' That night both the teens fell asleep happily in each other's' arms dreaming about the fun they could have together, in the future.

The End... For now

**hi guys i hope you all like this story, i had it on my mind for awhile and i finally decided to write it. so pls pls review and follow, i love you all, **

**char out!**


End file.
